Haunted School
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Miku dkk kesekolah malam-malam untuk memastikan bahwa sekolah banyak hantunya kalau malam tiba, tapi apa yang terjadi nanti saat mereka melakukan 'ekpedisi' di sekolah mereka? Chalice paling payah dalam membuat summary, judul dan cerita jadi maaf kalau gaje, OC nyasar disini. RnR ya.


Chalice : Fufufufufu~

LenRinMikuKaiGakuLuka : *bergindik ngeri*

Chalice : Baiklah, Chalice ngebuat Cerita horror XD huahahaha!

Len : O, Onee-san... Len takut horror *meluk Rin*

Rin : *meluk balik lalu death glare ke Chalice* Paling-paling hasilnya gaje.

Chalice : Kita lihat saja~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice tapi yamaha dan crypton future media.

Warning : GaJe, kaga jelas apa maunya chalice ngebuat nih fic GaJe, Humor garing kriuk-kriuk ayam sedap (?), Sarap, ABAL, TYPO, mengeja EYD chalice salah, Lebay, 4 OC chalice nyasar disini, dll.

Note : Not Pairing atau mungkin hanya ada sedikit terasa pairing.

Note 2 : Maaf kalau GaJe banget DX chalice memang payah membuat humor dan horror DX.

~happy Reading~

* * *

Di kelas 2-2 SMA terlihat 8 mahluk *chalice di lindes, di timpuk negi, kena gampar tuna, di gergaji es balok, di tebas, di shotgun, di tusuk rapier*

"Ha, Hantu?!" teriak Miku dan Rin sambil berpelukan ala teletubes.

"Serius?" tanya Luka sambil sweadropped melihat LenKaiGaku ketakutan sambil peluk-pelukan udah kaya pasangan yaoi aja (LenGakuKai : KAMI KAGA YAOI! *hajar chalice*).

"Serius!, aku mendengar rumor di sekolah ini dulu kuburan lalu rumah sakit kemudian jadi sekolah, makanya sekolah ini malam-malam banyak hantunya " ucap gadis bermata hitam obsidian dan berambut Hitam kebiruan rambut belakangnya pendek dan sedikit rambut di depannya panjang (bukan poni lho), mata kanannya di kasih eye-patch, Kageyami Kagemi.

" Katanya Kelas ini dulu tempat kamar mayat lho, labortarium tempat mandiin mayat (?), pokoknya banyak hantunya dan banyak murid meninggal, diduga gara-gara tuh hantu!" ucap gadis model rambutnya sama dengan Kagemi cuman warna rambutnya beda, Rambut berwarna aquamarine dan bermata azure dream (?), memakai headset berwana putih bertengger di lehernya, Aoi Haruna.

"Itukan cuman rumor, kita kaga tahu itu bener atau salah bukan?" ucap Luka santai.

"Karena itu aku berbicara dengan kalian~" ucap Kagemi riang gembira sambil membetulkan posisi eye-patchnya yang sedikit bergeser (?).

Mereka semua sudah bergindik ngeri.

"Kita menyedilikin rumor itu bahwa sekolah pada malam harinya banyak hantunya! bagaimana?" tanya Aoi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ka, Kalau kami tidak mau?" Tanya RinMikuKaiGakuLen bersamaan.

Aoi dan Kagemi hanya tersenyum sinis lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Kami akan membunuh kalian!" teriak mereka sambil mengancungin sebuah pistol MK-47 secara bersamaan.

"He-Hei, memang boleh bawa pistol kesekolah?" tanya Luka dengan keringet dingin.

"Kaga apa~ kaga bakal ketahuan," ucap Aoi dengan santai.

"Jadi...Apakah kalian setuju?" tanya mereka sambil menodongin senjata mereka.

"I, Iya..." ucap RinMikuLenGakuKai ketakutan.

"Hanya kita ber-8 saja?" tanya Luka dengan santai.

Aoi dan Kagemi hanya senyum-senyum lalu pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mereka (KaiMikuLenRinLukaGaku) hanya menampilkan wajah bingung.

setelah beberapa menit mereka datang sambil membawa saudara kembar mereka masing-masing.

"Tentu saja ber-12~~ Aoki,Kageha, Lui dan Piko juga ikut, cuman karena mereka berdua kaga kelihatan jadinya kami tidak bisa membawa mereka kesini~~~" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"*sigh*" Lelaki yang ditarik Aoi hanya pasrah.

"Serius nih kita kesekolah malam-malam? kurang kerjaan banget" ucap Lelaki di tarik Kagemi.

Lelaki yang ditarik Kagemi berambut dan bermata sama dengan Kagemi cuman model rambutnya beda, lelaki itu rambut depannya pendek dan beberapa rambut belakangnya panjang dan diikat ponytail pendek, memakai eye-patch di mata kirinya, Kageha Kageyami.

Lelaki yang di tarik Aoi juga sama model rambutnya cuman rambut dan warna rambutnya sama dengan Aoi, memakai headset berwarna hitam dan bertengger di lehernya, Aoki Haruna.

"Ini bukan kurang kerjaan tapi membuktikan apa rumor itu benar, K-A-G-E-H-A!" teriak Kagemi.

"*sigh* terserah" ucap Kageha sambil menghela nafas sambil membetulkan eye-patchnya yang talinya hampir lepas.

"Nah, nanti malam jam 10 pada ngumpul semua yaaaa~~~" teriak Kagemi dan Aoi dengan riang gembira.

"Bagaimana caranya? sekolahkan di kunci..." ucap Luka.

"Kami ada caranya~~~" ucap Aoi dan Kagemi.

"Ka, Kalau kami tidak mau?" tanya KaiLenGaku yang masih berpelukan.

"Mmm~~ Kami tidak menanggung nyawa kalian di cabut Kageha/Aoki~~~" ucap Kagemi dan Aoi santai sambil menaruh tangannya kebelakang kepala.

GakuLenKai yang mendengarnya hanya bergindik ngeri.

'Ini akibatnya kalau punya teman sedikit psikopat...' batin mereka (min Duo Kageyami dan duo Haruna)

TENG! TONG!TENG!

"Sudah bell, kami pergi dulu kekelas ya~~" teriak Kagemi dan Aoi sambil menarik kembaran mereka masing-masing tanpa beri ampun (?).

"Kami balik kekelas dulu ya..." ucap Len dan Gakupo.

LukaKaiRinMiku hanya mengangguk berati 'iya'.

* * *

(kita skip saja sampai malam, chalice malas ngetiknya =3= *dihajar Reader)

Luka, Gakupo, Miku, Kaito, Lui dan Piko udah ada di depan gerbang.

"Mana sih si duo kageyami, duo haruna, Rin dan Len sih?" omel Miku kesal.

"HEI! LEN! AYOOO! GEEZ... SUSAH AMAT SIH!" terdengar teriakan Rin.

Mereka menoleh sumber suara dan melihat Rin narik Len dan Len meluk tiang listrik (?!).

"KAGAA! EEEMAAAAK! LENNY MAU DI PERKOSA RINNY!, MAAAAK!" teriak Len dalam mode Anak mami (*chalice di bunuh*)

"SIAPA YANG MAU PERKOSA SHOTA, BAKALEN! KITA MAU MEMBENARKAN RUMOR ITU, SHOTA!" teriak Rin sambil narik Len untuk melepaskan tiang listrik yang menjadi selingkuhannya (Reader : *shock mendadak* / Chalice : *dibunuh*)

"Oh salah ya?" tanya Len dengan muka polos.

"TENTU SAJA SALAAAH!, BAKA! UDAH SALAH TERIAK GUA MAU PERKOSA LU LAGI!" teriak Rin saking kesalnya dia menjitak kepala Len.

PLETAK!

"Sakit ,Rinny" ucap Len sambil tetep meluk tuh tiang.

"Ya iyalah!" omel Rin "Dan sekarang lepaskan tiang itu sekarang!" lanjutnya.

"KAGAAA! LENNY TAKUT SETAAAN! EEMAAAK! LINDUNGIN LENNY MAAK! LENNY MAU DI JODOHKAN SAMA SETAN!" teriak Len.

"BAKA!" Terlihat Len mendapatkan 2 jitakan menyakitkan.

"SIAPA YANG MAU JODOHIN LU AMA SETAN! KITA MAU MEMBENARKAN RUMOR! RUMOR, BAKAGAMINE!" teriak Aoi dan Kagemi kesal.

"Ah, Kagemi, Aoi. Kalian udah datang rupanya" ucap MikuLukaKaiGakuPikoLui yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tentu saja~~" ucap Aoi.

"Kenapa kalian lama?' tanya Luka.

"Kalau aku, aku ngejemput Len ke rumahnya karena dia nelpon dia kaga ikut, akhir saya menyeretnya ke sini" Terang Rin sambil memberi death glare ke Len.

"Kalau aku... si Aoki susah di bangunin" ucap Aoi kesal dan memberi death glare ke saudara kembarnya sedangkan Aoki hanya menampilkan wajah bad mood karena masih dalam keadaan mengantuk.

"Kalau aku..." ucap Kagemi di potong Kageha.

"Dia lama karena tadi dia ngilangin kunci gerbang" sambung Kageha karena tau pasti dia yang di salahkan.

Kagemi hanya cengengesan "Tapi sudah ketemu kan~~" ucapnya.

"Iya, siapa yang nemuin hah?!" omel Kageha.

Kagemi hanya senyam senyum kaga jelas.

Akhirnya mereka membuka gerbang dengan kunci gerbang yang kaga tahu kenapa bisa tuh anak dapat.

Mereka memasukin perkarangan sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa dapat tuh kunci?' tanya Luka bingung.

"Hehehehe~~" Kagemi hanya senyum-senyum dan mereka semua (min Duo kageyami) punya firasat buruk.

"Aku mencurinya dari pak penjaga gerbang saat tidur kemarin dan menduplikatnya~~~ Brilian bukan~~" ucap Kagemi sambil memutar-mutar _ring_ kunci itu dengan 1 jarinya.

'B'rilian apanya! itu mencuri!' batin semuanya (min kageyami's)

"Baiklah, kita atur siapa kelompoknya, oke!" teriak Aoi dan mengambil sesuatu kertas panjang "Yang mendapat satu, mereka harus menjelajahin lantai 1, kalau 2 lantai dua dan 3 lantai tiga, setuju?" tanya Aoi lagi.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan mengambil kertas itu.

**Kelompok 1 : Miku, Kaito, Lui, Piko.**

"Serius nih? masa aku cewe sendiri" ucap Miku.

"Tenang saja, kalau mereka macam-macam, dengan senang hati mereka kutebas kok" ucap Kaito sambil memegang Pedang Gakupo yang entah kapan ia ambil.

"Woy, pedangku!" teriak Gakupo.

Lui dan Piko hanya bergindik ngeri melihat Kaito Mode : Yandere.

**Kelompok 2 : Len, Rin, Kagemi, Kageha.**

"Jadi kita bersama pasangan buah ini ya" ucap Kageha.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud buah hah!?" teriak Rin kesal.

"Jadi kita bersama dua psikopat ini nih?" ucap Len pasrah.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Lenny-chan~~" ucap Kagemi dengan smilling-smilling.

**Kelompok 3 : Luka, Gakupo, Aoi, Aoki.**

"Jadi kita bersama banci kaleng ini nih..." ucap Aoi pas lihat kertas yang tertulis.

"Aku bukan banci, BIRUUU!" teriak Gakupo.

"yah, yah... terserah, Luka-chan... Aku turut sedih karena kau punya pacar mirip banci begitu" ucap Aoi prihatin.

"Terimakasih banyak, Haruna-chan" ucap Luka.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD BANCIIII!" teriak Gakupo.

"Berisik banget sih..." gumam Aoki dan memasang headset ke telinganya.

"Sudah ayo kita masuk" ajak Luka.

"ingat kita ngumpul di sini pada jam 12 oke!" ucap Kagemi

semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Dan mereka ber-12 masuk kedalam.

* * *

**Kelompok 1, Lantai 1**

"Kaito... Aku takut..." ucap Miku sambil meluk Kaito.

"Te, Tenang saja, kaga ada apa-apa kok" ucap Kaito walau muka udah pucet kaya mayat hidup berjalan (?).

Lui hanya berjalan dengan santai dan Piko ada di sebelahnya.

Mereka melewati satu ruangan yaitu ruangan kelas 1-1.

Miku menoleh sedikit ke arah pintu kelas 1-1 dan melihat ada cahaya didalam ruangan itu.

"Ka, Kaito" panggilnya.

"Ya?' tanya Kaito.

Miku menunjuk ke pintu itu, Lui, Kaito dan Piko menoleh kearah pintu itu, muka mereka langsung pucet kaya mayat.

"Ka, Kaito... Di, Didalam ada or, orangkan? so, Soalnya bercahaya gitu..." ucap Piko dengan gemeteran

Kaito yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya akhirnya mengangguk-angguk berati iya.

"Kai, Lihat gih ada siapa" perintah Lui.

Kaito yang di tunjuk hanya menunjuk dirinya dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga "A, Aku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, iyalah siapa lagi! cepetan buka, BAKA!" omel Lui.

Kaito yang dipaksa hanya menangis dalam hati 'Nasib, nasib...' batinnya sambil membuka tuh pintu.

Kaito masuk kedalam sedangkan 3 temannya hanya menunggu di luar.

Kaito menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, kaga ada siapa-siapa dan cahaya itu hilang, pikirnya.

Kaito membalikkan badannya dan menghadap teman-temannya.

"Kaga ada siapa-siapa dan cahaya itu juga hi-"

PUK!

Kaito merasa pundaknya ada yang megang "-lang" Kaito melanjutkan kata-katanya dan melihat teman-temannya udah bermuka pucet pasi.

Kaito dengan takut dan ragu-ragu segera menoleh kebelakang dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAAAAA!

Reader : Berisik lu thor! *nendang chalice.

Chalice : Saya cuman pengen ngagetin reader sekalian *nangis di pojokkan*

back to story, ada kesalahan teknis.

Tiba-tiba muncul...ehem... seorang wanita berbaju putih, rambutnya panjang dan acak-acakkan.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kaito dan segera lari sayangnya kakinya ditahan sesuatu.

Kaito melihat kebawah dan melihat suster ngesot megang kakinya.

"HUWEEEE! JANGAN MAKAN SAYA! ANE KHILAF, MBAK! ANE KHILAF! TOLONG JANGAN MAKAN SAYA! SAYA PUNYA PACAR YANG MUSTI DI KASIH MAKAN (lho?)! SAYA TOBAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak Kaito dan nendang-nendang tuh suster.

Kaito nendang-nendang tuh suster dan suster itu melepaskan kaki Kaito.

Akhirnya Kaito mengeluarkan jurus Kaki seribu alias NGACIIIIIR!

Teman-temannya? Udah kabur duluan pas lihat Kaito udah di pegang kakinya sama suster ngesot.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! MIKUUUUU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN SAAAYAAAAA!" teriak Kaito dan lari.

* * *

**Kelompok ke 2, lantai 2**

"Baiklah, kita periksa ruang memasak ini!" ucap Kagemi sambil menarik lengan bajunya seperti orang mau ngajak ribut.

"He, Hei... kau yakin Kagemi? misalnya ada apa-apa gimana?" tanya Len dan Rin dengan ketakutan.

"Tenang~~" ucap Kagemi dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Baru saja Kagemi mau membuka tuh pintu terdengar suara pisau di asah.

SREESH! SREESH! SREESH!

Mereka (min Kageha) langsung bermuka pucet.

Mereka juga mendengar teriakan minta tolong dan teriakan.

"Ka, Kagemi..." ucap Rin dengan ketakutan.

Kagemi hanya diam saja dan menoleh ke arah Len , Rin dan Kageha.

"Len... Rin... Kageha... aku takut..." ucap Kagemi dengan muka pucet.

SREEK!

Pintu di buka sesuatu yang pasti bukan Kagemi yang buka.

Terlihat seorang wanita berwajah kucel, bermuka pucet, mata merah, bajunya penuh bercak darah, sedang memegang sebuah pisau.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin, Kagemi dan Len (lho?) secara bersamaan.

Rambut depan Kagemi di tarik tuh hantu.

"HUWEEE! KAGEHAAA! TOLONG KAKAK KEMBAR MU INI! KAGEMI TIDAK MAU MATIIII!" teriak Kagemi dan berjuang lari cuman baju belakang dan rambutnya yang di depan (kan panjang) di tarik

"Nee-san!" teriak Kageha sambil membantu Kagemi lepas dari genggaman tuh setan.

"Lepaskan Nee-sanku!" teriak Kageha dengan death glare sambil memegang sesuatu (Chalice : *Nyanyi dengan gajenya* Sesuatu~ yang ada dihatiku~ Sesuatu yang ada di dadaku, sesuatu- *di goreng reader*)

Kageha menusuk mata tuh setan (lho? kok bisa?) dengan pedang yang kapan ada dan sejak kapan di tempelin banyak jimat.

Hantu itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Nee-san, sekarang!" teriak Kageha dan menarik 'Kakak' kembarnya.

"Terimakasih, Kageha" ucap Kagemi.

GREP!

Kini giliran Kageha yang ditarik, rambut ponytailnya yang dibilang cukup panjang itu ditarik hantu yang matanya ditusuk Kageha.

"!"

"Kageha!" teriak Kagemi berusaha memegang tangan adik kembarnya cuman...

SREEET! BLAM!

Pintu ketutup dengan indahnya

"KAGEHA!" teriak Kagemi dan berjuang membukakan pintu cuman hasilnya tuh pintu kaga bisa di buka-buka.

"Len! Rin! tolong bantuin! KAGEHA! KAGEHA! Terkunci!" teriaknya.

Len dan Rin yang dari tadi hanya bengong segera membantu Kagemi membukakan tuh pintu.

"Kagemi! tinggalkan aku saja!" terdengar suara Kageha.

"Ta, Tapi" Bantah Kagemi, sebagai kakak kembar yang banyak hutang budi dengan adik kembarnya masa meninggalkan seenak jidatnya saudara kembarnya yang sering membantunya kini dalam bahaya.

"Tenang saja, justru aku suka hal menantang ini, membuat darah psikopatku (?) bergelojak" ucap Kageha dengan santai (Chalice : REKOOOR! Kageha bicara seperti itu! / Kageha : B'risik *tebas chalice*)

"EH?! CURANG! masa melawan musuh yang susah sendirian! Kagemi juga ikuuut!" teriak Kagemi dan menggedor-gedor tuh pintu, kelihatannya dia lupa dia mau menolong Kageha.

"Urusai, Nee-san! sudahlah cepatlah lari! Kau mengganggu tahu!" omel Kageha.

JLEB!

Nyaris saja Kagemi kena tuh mata pedang yang menancap di pintu.

Kagemi menggembungkan mulutnya.

"Kageha! kamu mau bunuh kakak kembarmu ini ya! " Omel Kagemi.

"_Urusai_, Nee-san!" Terdengar omelan Kageha "Kalau masih berisik saja nanti ku bom kamu" lanjut Kageha

"Memang kau saja yang berani nge-bom! aku juga berani!" omel Kagemi dan mengeluarkan Granat yang entah kapan dapat.

"Huwaaa, Kagemi! jangan ngebom nih sekolaaah!" teriak Len dan Rin sambil nahan Kagemi dan menariknya pergi.

* * *

**-di tempat Kageha-**

"Udah tenang" ucap Kageha sadar suasana udah tenang.

Kageha membalikkan badannya dan menatap hantu yang dari tadi dia cuekkin.

**"Apa lu udah selesai bicaranya?"** tanya tuh hantu dengan bahasa gaul (Chalice : Wedeeeh, hantu gaul *di bunuh*)

Kageha hanya mengangguk bertanda iya.

**"Baiklah, biarkan gue ngebunuh elu"** ucap Hantu gaul itu sambil megang tuh pisau.

Hantu itu menyerang Kageha, dengan cekatan Kageha menghindar serangan itu, Kageha berusaha menyerang sayang ditahan tuh hantu dan senjata Kageha terpental (?).

**TRANG! TRIIIIING!**

"Cih!" decih Kageha.

"Nah, Kau tidak punya sesuatu yang melindunginmu~" ucap tuh hantu yang tumben kaga pakai bahasa gaul.

'*sigh* sebenarnya aku tidak mau pakai cara ini, tapi apa boleh buat' Batin Kageha sambil menghela nafas.

Kageha berjalan ke arah tuh hantu yang kebetulan jenis kelaminnya (?) wanita.

Kageha memegang dagu tuh hantu.

"Mata mu indah, rambutmu lembut bagaikan sutra, Rambutmu bersinar di terangin rembulan, mukamu putih dan cantik, gadis cantik seperti mu tidak pantas memegang pisau yang kotor ini" ucap Kageha dengan gombalan.

Hantu itu seketika matanya langsung ada lope-lope, Hantu itu memberikan sesuatu ke Kageha lalu kabur dengan muka blushing (silakan membayangkannya XD)

Kageha hanya diam saja dan melihat barang apa yang diberikan tuh hantu.

**JENG! JENG!**

Sebuah amplop berwarna pink dan terdapat banyak lope-lope.

'Surat cinta?!' Batin Kageha sambil sweadropped.

* * *

**Kelompok 3 lantai 3.**

"HUWEEEE! LUKA-SAAAAMAAAA! TUNGGUUU! " teriak Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan air mata alias dia menangis.

Terlihat gakupo, Luka, Aoi dan Aoki sedang berlari lari.

"HUWEEE! AOKIII! ITU ZOMBIE ATAU HANTUUUU! GERAKANNYA CEPAT AMAAAT!" Teriak Aoi sambil lari-lari.

Terlihat mereka di kejar banyak roh, Jenis kelaminnya lelaki semua, Mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ini urutan mereka dari paling depan : Luka-Gakupo-Aoki-Aoi-para Hantu.

**"LUKAAAA-SAAAMAAA! TUNGGU!"**

**"DIAM LAH KAU, PUTRI TERONG!"**

**"*SIGH* sampai kapan kita berlari kaya gini"**

**"AOKIIII! AKU TAKUUUUT!"**

**"GRAOR! GRAOR! (Chalice : Chalice bingung ini setan atau monster atau zombie? =.='')"**

**BRUG!**

**"UWAAAAH! AOKI! BOLEH JATUH CUMAN JANGAN TARIK CELANAKUUU!"**

**"ASTAGA, GAKUPO. AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU PAKAI CELANA DALAM HELLO KITTY!"**

**"Aku malu punya pacar penggemar hello kitty"**

**"Hello kitty?"**

**"I, INI... INI BUKAN HELLO KITTY TAPI HELLI KOTTY!"**

**"Apa itu Helli Kotty?"**

**"UDAHLAH! DARI PADA PIKIRIN BEGITU KITA LARI LAGIII! LIHAT MEREKA UDAH DEKAT!"**

**DRAP DRAP! DRAP! GREP!**

**"Aoi! jangan tarik rambutku! sakit tau!"**

**"Aoi tida kuat lari, Aokiii!"**

**"RUN! RUN! RUN! AWAS ADA JURANG!"**

**"BAKAMUI/BAKAGAKUPO! INI BUKANNYA SAATNYA BERCANDA!"**

**DUAK! SREEEK! DRAP! DRAP!**

* * *

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya :

Gakupo teriak-teriak menyuruh Luka tunggu.

Luka yang bilang diam ke gakupo.

Aoki yang menghela nafas.

Aoi yang teriak ketakutan.

Hantu itu yang teriak-teriak mirip zombie atau monster (?).

Aoki jatuh tanpa sengaja melorotkan celana Gakupo.

Gakupo yang teriak.

Yang bilang Gakupo makai celana dalam hello kitty.

Luka yang bilang malu punya pacar penggemar hello kitty.

Aoki yang bilang apa itu hello kitty.

Gakupo yang teriak bilang itu helli kotty.

Luka dan Aoki yang bilang apa itu helli kotty.

Aoi yang suruh lari karena tadi mereka berhenti sebentar karena kejadian celana dalam gakupo yang 'ASTAGA!' *chalice di bunuh*

Mereka lari lagi.

Karena Aoi tidak kuat lari di megang rambut Aoki yang panjang itu dan gelantungan (hah?)

Aoki yang protes.

Aoi yang bilang cape.

Gakupo yang bilang "Run! run! awas ada jurang" udah kelewatan stress.

Yang bilang jangan saatnya bercanda itu Aoi (Aoi yang bilang Baka gakupo) dan Luka (yang bilang BaKamui)

Aoki yang menendang Gakupo karena berisik.

Gakupo jatuh lalu diinjek Aoi dan Aoki.

* * *

Sekarang Gakupo udah dalam bahaya.

Di belakangnya terdapat banyak hantu berjenis kelamin pria.

"Huweee... apakah ini akhir hidup guee..." ucap Gakupo sambil nangis bombay.

"Gakupo-san, semoga kau diterima tuhan yang maha esa" ucap Aoki dengan pandangan Aku-turut-berduka-cita-atas-kematianmu-sebentar-lagi.

"Uweeee! Aoki mah gitu!" teriak Gakupo dengan nada banci taman lawang (Gakupo : Si***n lu Chalice! Gue dimana-mana di panggil banci mulu ama lu! *mencincang Chalice*)

"Semoga kau diterima disisinya" ucap Luka dengan nada dingin.

"LUKAAAAAA-SAMA! KAU JAAHAAAAT!"

Gakupo udah nangis makin deres.

Sedangkan tuh para setan hanya diam saja sambil berbisik.

'Ini kita apain?'

'Kita bawa ke taman lawang aja, lumayan dapat duit' (Jah! setan kok mata duitan?! *chalice di cekek*)

'Gimana kalau kita grape-grape dia' (Chalice : Astaga! ada hantu pikiran tidak kalah mesumnya dengan Gakupo rupanya! *chalice di cekek da di tebas*)

Aoi yang kasihan kepada Gakupo berjalan ke arah Gakupo dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Gakupo yang mendengarnya hanya mengangakan mulut.

"OGAAAAAH!" teriak Gakupo.

"Mau kaga yang ku usulkan? nyawamu bergantung dengan ini, Gakupo-kun!" ucap Aoi dan berjalan kearah Aoki dan Luka.

Gakupo hanya pasrah dan dia segera bangun.

Gakupo melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, bajunya di melarin sedikit, membalikkan badannya ke arah para hantu itu.

"Abang ganteng deh~ Tolong lepasin saya ya~ Saya masih perawan~" ucap Gakupo dengan mata bling-bling, bibirnya entah kenapa jadi berwarna pink. nada suara Gakupo diubah mirip wanita, Gakupo mengendipkan matanya dan mengeluarkan banyak lope-lope dari matanya.

Dan para hantu itu terkena kedipan maut Gakupo.

"UWAAAH! CANTIKNYA!" teriak para Hantu itu.

Dan hantu itu menghilang.

"Bagus, Gakupo-kun! usulanku akurat bukan~" teriak Aoi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak GAkupo.

Gakupo hanya pundung "AKU LELAKI SEJATIIII!"

Aoki dan Luka hanya cengo.

"Kawai..." ucap Aoki melihat Gakupo yang masih dalam mode : Cantik dan menangis membuat Aoki bilang kawai.

"What-! kau bilan apa , Aoki?!" teriak Aoi.

"Gakupo-san, manis kalau seperti itu" ucap Aoki dengan muka datar cuman ada semu merah di pipinya.

"HUWEEE! SADAR AOKI! DIA LELAKI!" teriak Aoi sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Aoki yang ikutan kena jurus maut Gakupo.

"..." Aoki tidak merespon, kelihatannya jurus Gakupo sangat berbahaya untuk kaum adam, jadi reader kalau lihat gakupo dalam mode cantik segera lari lah! sebelum kalian bernasib sama dengan OC chalice!

"HUWEE! AKU BUNUH KAU , GAKUPO! SUDAH MENGHIPNOTIS ADIK KEMBARKU!" teriak Aoi sambil megang sebuah shotgun yang entah sejak kapan ada.

"HUWEEEEEEE! GOMEEEEEEEEN!" teriak Gakupo.

"GANTI GAYAMU SEPERTI SEMULAAA!"

"Ok, Oke!" Gakupo segera mengganti gaya rambut dan bajunya seperti semula.

* * *

**Kelompok 1**

"HUWAAAA! TUNGGU AKUU! MIKUUUUUU!" teriak Kaito dan berlari mengejar Miku dkk.

"Huwaaa! saya tobaaat! jangan kejar saya, Roh Kaito!" teriak Lui, Piko dan Miku bersamaan.

"GUE MASIH HIDUUUUP!" teriak Kaito sambil lari ngejer Miku dkk.

"Piko, Lu ada jimat kaga? atau buku buat nenangin arwah yang tidak tenang?" tanya Lui.

"Umm... ada" ucap Piko dan ngeluarin sebuah buku.

"Baiklah mari kita bacakan agar Kaito bisa tenang di alam baka" ucap Lui dan bersiap membuka buku.

"GUA MASIH HIDUP, BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!" teriak Kaito dengan armarah 100 derajat (?).

"Jadi kau tidak di grape-grape kuntilanak dan suster ngesot itu?" tanya Miku dengan mata bling-bling.

'Lha apa hubungannya di grape-grape dengan di bunuh?' batin Lui, Poki (*chalice di gampar Piko*) Ralat Piko, Kaito yang entah kenapa bisa sama pikiran mereka.

"Mikuuuu, jadi kau percaya aku masih hidup kan~~" ucap Kaito dan berlari kearah Miku ala slowmotion.

"Tentu saja, Kaito-kun~~~" ucap Miku dan berlari ke arah Kaito ala slowmotion.

"MIKUUU!"

"KAITO~~~"

"MIKU~"

"KAITO~"

GREP!

Baru saja mereka mau berpelukan tiba-tiba pundak Kaito ada yang megang.

Miku mukanya udah pucet ngelihat sesuatu yang ada di hatiku (Reader : Author! ini bukannya saatnya bercanda! *ngebakar chalice*) Ralat... sesuatu yang ada di belakang Kaito.

Kaito dengan jantung berdegup kencang dengan keberanian yang udah di update (?) segera ia menoleh kebalakang dan...

Kuntilanak yang ada di ruang 1-1 ada di belakang Kaito dan jangan lupa bonusnya (?) karena suster ngesotnya ada di kaki Kaito.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Mereka.

Kaito dengan kecepatan inhuman segera berlari sambil narik Miku yang ada di belakangnya.

**"Huwaaa! KAITO AKU TAKUUUT!"**

**"LUI CEPETAN LARINYA!"**

**"DIAMLAH KAU, ES KRIM MANIAK!"**

**"TUHAN MEMBERKATI KITA, GURU BUDHA TOLONG LINDUNGI KAMI!"**

**"DIAM KAU PIKO! BISING TAU!"**

**"ITU JET ATAU HANTU TANPA KAKI! NGEJERNYA CEPAT AMAT!"**

**"APAKAH DEWA KEMATIAN AKAN MENJEMPUT KITA?"**

**"JANGAN NGOMONG SEPERTI ITU, LUI!"**

**"PIKO! CEPETAN LARINYA!"**

**"DIAM KAU , LUI! BUKANNYA KAU BISA KE ARAH SAMPING?!"**

**"KAITO AKU SUDAH CAPE BERLARI!"**

**"KITA HARUS TETAP LARI ATAU KITA AKAN DIMAKAN (?) MAHLUK KAGA JELAS ITU!"**

Itulah respon mereka saat dikejer-kejer.

"Itu ada ruangan, kita masuk saja!" Teriak Miku.

Mereka masuk ke ruangan labortarium.

BLAM!

Mereka segera duduk karena kecapean.

"Huft..." Ucap mereka mengambil nafas.

KLETEK! KLETEK! KLETEK!

Mereka mendengar sesuatu, mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Mereka melihat tulang manusia (yang pasti ini menakin bukan yang asli) yang dipakai buat mengetahui tulang-tulang manusia, bergerak sendiri.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Teriak mereka.

* * *

**Kelompok 2.**

Len, Rin, Kagemi berjalan dengan santai.

"Kageha, semoga kau diterima disisinya" ucap Kagemi sambil megang sebuah hio yang entah kapan dia punya.

Len dan Rin hanya sweadropped.

"Nee-san! kau menyumpahi Kageha meninggal!?" terdengar teriakan dari jauh.

Mereka melihat kebelakang dan melihat Kageha sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Kageha! kupikir kau mati!" ucap Kagemi senang.

Kageha hanya mendengus kesal.

Len dan Rin bersyukur teman mereka selamat.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka membuka pintu kelas 2-2.

KREEEK!

Kagemi, Len dan Rin Shock apa yang mereka lihat.

Di dalam terlihat sedus (*chalice di cekek mati*) ralat... banyak hantu ada di dalam kelas 2-2.

BLAM!

Mereka langsung menutup pintu, tapi sayangnya pintu itu di buka hantu-hantu itu dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagemi, Len dan Rin teriak ketakutan.

Mereka segera berlari.

**"EMAAAK! LINDUNGIN LENNY, MAAAK! LENNY MASIH MAU HIDUUUP!"**

**"BERISIK KAU, LEN! MASIH SAJA TERIAK 'EMAK, EMAK' MULU! CINTA MATI YA AMA EMAK LU!"**

**"DIAM KAU,RINNY!"**

**"KAGEHAA, KAGEMI TAKUUUUT!"**

**"Diam sajalah, Nee-san! dari tadi berisik!"**

**"KAGEHA BAD MOOD?"**

**"KAGA"**

**"UWAAAH, MAKIN BANYAK AJA TUH SETAN SEMAKIN KITA LEWATIN BEBERAPA RUANG KELAS!"**

**"NIH SEKOLAH UDAH ANGKER YA?! BANYAK HANTUNYA!"**

**"JADI INGET KOMIK HELL TEACHER NUBE DEH"**

**"DIAM SAJA KAU, KAGEMI! INI BUKAN SAATNYA MENGINGAT KOMIK!"**

**"LEN, KALAU KAU SEKALI LAGI NGEBENTAK NEE-SAN, JANGAN HARAP KEPALA KAU MASIH ADA DI LEHER KAU!"**

**"OKE, OKE... DASAR SISCON!"**

**"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI DAN LIDAHMU AKAN KUPOTONG!"**

**"SUDAHLAH INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERTENGKAR, LIHAT MAKIN BANYAK TUH ROH HALUS!"**

Len berhenti, membuat semuanya (min Len dan Kageha) bingung.

"Ada apa, Lenny. kok kau diam?" tanya Rin dan Kagemi.

"Aku punya ide!" teriak Len dan dia berlari kearah para hantu itu.

"?" Rin, Kagemi dan Kageha hanya kebingungan.

Len menyuruh salah satu hantu itu mendekat ke dia.

Salah satu hantu yang berbadan hitam atau kita panggil mas genderuwo (?) berjalan mendekati Len.

"Was, wes, wos, was, wes, wos, was,wes,wos" terlihat Len membisikan sesuatu kepada pak genderuwo itu.

Alis (?) genderuwo itu menyerngit lalu genderuwo itu membisikkan sesuatu ke teman-temannya,

"Was, Wes, Wos,Was, Wos," mereka semua membisikan satu sama lain.

lalu dalam beberapa detik para hantu itu pada lesu dan pergi dengan badan lesu.

Rin dan Kagemi langsung cengo.

"Fiuh~ untung saja mereka pergi~~~" ucap Len sambil mengelap keningnya dengan background banyak cahaya kelap-kelip.

"Memang kau membisikkan apa ke hantu itu?" tanya Rin dan Kagemi.

"Himitsu~~~" ucap Len dengan senyuman maut yang membuat Rin dan Kagemi bermuka blushing.

Kageha hanya mendeathglarekan Len.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berjalan lagi~~~" ucap Len.

Mereka semua (min Len dan Kageha) Mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Kelompok 3.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LUKA-SAMAAAA! PARA KUNTILANAK ITU NGEJAR KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

"DIAM KAU, BAKAMUI!"

"NEE-SAN, KAU PUNYA GRANAT YANG DI TEMPELIN JIMAT KAN (?)"

"OH IYA, NEE-SAN LUPA!"

"JANGAN! WALAUPUN TUH SETAN MATI, TAPI SEKOLAH INI BISA MELEDAK!"

"KAGA APA INI AM-"

**BRUG!**

mereka menabrak sesuatu.

"Miku, Kaito, Lui! Piko!" teriak Mereka.

Olala ternyata mereka udah ada di lantai 1.

"Lho, Luka, Aoi, Aoki, Gakupo?"

keadaan hening, para hantu itu masih berlari mengejar mereka.

"heeei!" mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat ada kelompok 2 berlari kearah mereka.

"Ceritanya ngumpul semua nih?" tanya Miku.

"Bukannya ini udah jam 12?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

.

.

.

.

"Benar juga..." ucap mereka.

"OH IYA! HANTU ITU MASIH MENGEJAR!"

"WTH?! BANYAK BENER!" pekik Len dan Rin ngelihat segempok hantu mengejar kelompok 3.

"Bagaimana ini! Kita terjebak!" teriak Len.

"Disaat begini pakai granat anti hantu (?) saja!" teriak Aoi sambil mengeluarkan granat.

"Bagus! kebetulan aku juga ada!" teriak Kagemi.

"Hei! tung-" Belum mereka (min Kagemi dan Aoi) selesai ngomong Kagemi dan Aoi sudah melempar granat dan...

BOM! DUAR! DUAR! BUAAAAR!

Mari kita mengheningkan cipta kepada sekolah yang hancur setengah.

Nasib mereka? Tentu saja selamat tanpa luka, sebuah keajaiban bukan?

tanpa rasa tanggung jawab atau apa mereka semua kabur dari sekolah yang udah dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

* * *

Esok harinya, di pagi hari.

Terlihat sebuah Koran yang tertulis

**"Tanggal x bulan y tahun 20xx.**

**di beritakan sekolah vocaloid highschool di bom oleh orang tidak di kenal, sekolah tersebut bernasib naas, karena setengah bagian sekolah itu meledak, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membom sekolah tersebut, para polisi berjuang mencari sang pelaku."**

Mereka, berada di sebuah cafe karena sekolah libur, mereka membaca koran tersebut.

Semuanya menelan ludah dan menoleh ke arah Kagemi dan Aoi.

"Hehehehe" mereka berdua hanya cengengesan " Tapikan para hantu itu sudah tewas (?) jadi kaga apa kan kalau sekolah di korbankan demi membasmi para hantu itu~"

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA KETAWA, KAGEMIII! AOIII!"

"Gomeeen!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAK AOI-NEE/KAGEMI-NEE! ATAU KEPALA KALIAN HILANG SAAT INI JUGA!"

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

Chalice : *ngebaca ulang* Gaje banget ya TTATT.

Miku : Ceritanya Garing! dan GaJe!

Kagemi : Chalice-sama, kau jahat kepada OC mu ini... masa aku di buat jadi teroris dan penakut *pundung*

Chalice : *udah mau di bunuh Kageha*

Kaito : Oke, saya akan membawa pesan terakhir Chalice...

Chalice : AKU BELUM MAU MATI, BAKAIIITOOOOO!

Kaito : Katanya, maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, chalice lagi sarap hari ini...

Len : Intinya...

Rin : REVIEW YA XD.

Aoi : Chalice menerima apapun asalkan flamenya jangan terlalu pedas karena chalice benci pedas-pedas XD.

Mind To Review?


End file.
